u decide what happens story
by look-at-this15
Summary: ermm...it's unexplainable, just go ahead and read it!!
1. Author Note

AUTHOR NOTE  
  
Here you have a little you-decide-what-happens story!!! I got the idea from some books and I thought it would be fun making one. The bad thing is that there can't be chapters added or anything but still..you are the one who decides what happens. In this story, you are at Hogwarts with Ron Hermione and Harry at some points you will be the one who decides what the group is going to do. What will happen is in your hands. I hope you have fun with it!!...and sorry if the chapters are not really long but it sometimes works like that!! (Sorry if I misspelled something, this is quite difficult for me!)  
  
Since I don't have that much time I didn't upload it all (apart form the fact that some chapters aren't even done but.whatever) I guess you might leave your story at the middle, I'm sorry, you'll have to wait a bit till I make the other chapters. This story is sooooo difficult to write!!!! I have to make everything match properly and it's so weird..  
  
Well, go ahead and read if you can't wait, but if you don't want to be left in the middle don't start cuz..eventually, you'll be left in the middle (50% probability or less;)) 


	2. Chapter 1

The Mystery Of Dumbledor's Room  
  
Chapter1: Introduction  
  
Harry Ron Hermione and you decided to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas. You would have preferred to go home with your family but you didn't want to leave Harry alone, especially after Voldemort's rebirth. Ron and Hermione where staying too so it looked as if it was going to be fun. It was raining today so you stayed inside the castle and while you where sitting in the common room you accidentally found a secret passage. It was a shortcut to Dumbledor's office. Hermione is about to invent something so you don't get in trouble but Harry covers her mouth up. Dumbledor is not in the room. This is a really good opportunity to investigate his room, but what if he comes back? Says Hermione a bit preoccupied. Let's go to his office and if he comes in, we'll just make something up, you say while looking at the pictures on the wall. Harry enters the office first and finds that there is a note in the table. Hey! Look what it says! Yells Harry with surprise. He starts to read out loud:  
I MADE YOU COME HERE ON PURPOSE,  
IF I'M NOT HERE AT 3:00PM  
USE THE GOLDEN KEY TO UNLOCK THE  
DOOR AND FOLLOW MY INSTUCTIONS.  
DO NOT UNLOCK THE DOOR BEFORE.  
  
You look at each other waiting for someone to say something. Ron talks first: What time is it? He asks a bit scared. Hermione opens her mouth with surprise when she looks at the watch in the wall (er..I dunno if there is watch...I think there isn't but well, I had to say something!) it is 3:45 right now. Harry looks really worried. What should we do? You ask also starting to get worried Let's unlock that door! Ron says really decided. You try the golden key on every door you find but it doesn't open any of them. Tired of trying it for 15 minutes you sit in a chair. It's already 4:00 pm. Harry bangs the wall with frustration... Wait a sec! Jumps Hermione, that sounded hollow!! You quickly stand up and begin to investigate the place where it sounded hollow. There certainly is a door there, no wonder you didn't see it before, it's really well hidden. Harry enters the key and..It works!!!! Giving jumps of joy Hermione enters the room followed by the rest of you. The room is really small and there is almost no light. Lumos! You all whisper. In the room there is a small table in which three boxes lay with the following inscriptions: PAST, MAGIC, FUTURE. There is also a little piece of paper near them which says: Open one-and only one-of the boxes Have fun, Dumbledor  
  
You once more look at each other with a lot of question reflected in your faces. Where did Dumbledor go? Is he ok? Is he in trouble? What is inside the boxes? You all know that one of the boxes has the solution to all these questions. But neither of you know which one.  
  
If you decide to open the box that says PAST go to chapter 2 If you decide to open the box that says MAGIC go to chapter 3 


	3. Chapter 2

Chp2  
  
I say we open the one that says PAST, you say to all of your friends, I've read about a lot of people being tramped in the past and..going to the past is easier than going to the future. I agree with you, says Harry, what about you Ron? I really don't care..he says, I dunno anything about neither of the boxes.and you Hermione? What do you think? I..er.think we should take the one that says FUTURE, it looks better to me but..well, I don't really care neither.. Well, then let's open the PAST one, you say really sure of yourself. Ok, go on then, says Ron getting as far as possible from the box. Looking terrified you approach near the box prepared to open it...ok, you say, at the count of three..3, 2, 1...NOW! You open the box really quickly and run towards the others. Nothing happens. Was this a joke? Harry asks Suddenly the box falls into the floor and begins to shake furiously..a sword emerges from it quickly followed by an arm..a head...someone was getting out of the box!! It looks as a young medieval warrior and he is shouting words that you can't understand. When he finally gets out of the box he stands there for a second looking where he is and then shouts: I'll cut your hands off!! You filthy thieves!!!!!! You all look terrified and without having to think it twice you run out of the room and then lock it. Open the door!!! I'll kill you anyways!!! OPEN!!!!! Hermione is the one that looks more terrified of you all but she gets near the door and shouts: We don't want to hurt you and..we didn't steal anything!!! Don't try to trick me young lady!! I know you steeled something!!!! Can you prove it? She shouts starting to get annoyed. What can we do? You ask them, we can't keep him there!!! It looks like if he's going to knock the door down if we don't open!!! We could offer him something to eat, suggested Ron, maybe that will calm him down!! Or..we could just promise to open the door if he promises he's not going to hurt us!!!! Suggested Harry  
  
If you decide to offer him food, go to chapter 5 If you promise you'll open the door go to chapter 8 


	4. Chapter 3

Chp3  
  
I think we should open the one that says MAGIC, you say really sure of yourself, we already know what happened in the past and the future...I don't know if we ought to know the future! Yeah, you're right, says Ron. Well I think we should open the one that says PAST, Harry tells you, what do you think Hermione? ..I think we should open the one that says FUTURE...but well...I don't really care so open whichever you want!! 2 votes for the box that says MAGIC!! Says Ron grinning, it's the box that has to be open!!!!......emmm...but who's gonna open it? At that instant all of you (except Ron who's standing near the box) backup. None of you want to open the box! Ok...you don't have to shout "Not Ron!" all at the same time, he says ironically as he places his hands in the lid of the box, .ready? He quickly takes the lid off. A strong wind is coming from the box that nearly makes you fall backwards!! Suddenly two giant wings beating in the air furiously start coming out of the box and then the rest of the body of the animal...It was a griffin!! (a/n: head and wings of eagle and lion body) Shoot!!! I was about to trap that crocodile!!!, it exclaims while flying at the top of the room. You all look at it astonished, none of you expected this to happen. Now you now why the box is called MAGIC, everything in it would surely be magical. Suddenly he looks down and sees the four of you. Hello!!, it says, are you a new crocodile specie? Er..nope, answers Hermione a bit afraid, we are humans. Oh! Yeah!, he says, I found another human a bit ago...are you eatable? You had thought about that human being Dumbledor but you quickly change thoughts when he asked you the last question. No!!!, you say as fast as you can. The other one wasn't eatable neither, at least tha's what he said. After, he hit me with a stick in the beak. Are you going to do the same? It asks innocently. Not at least you want to eat us, answers Ron. In that case I'll go down, it says flying at the floor, flying without moving is really tireding. Do you have any food? What do you eat apart from crocodiles? Asks Hermione really interested.. You are really sure it will eat whatever thing that moves, so you have to give him enough food to make him satisfied...and where are you going to put it? You talk this with Harry Ron and Hermione and you decide you only have to options: take it to one of the empty classrooms or leve the griffin in the office.  
  
If you decide to take the griffin to an empty classroom go to chapter 20 If you decide to leave the griffin in Dumbledor's office go to chapter 12 


	5. Chapter 4

Chp 4  
  
-----( sorry don't have this chapter yet...:S you'll have to wait a bit!!! (-------- 


	6. Chapter 5

Chp5  
  
I don't know what to do to demonstrate you I'm not a thieve, you say to him, but if you are hungry I can bring you food. And how do I know it's not poisoned?? He shouts back Hey you!! Hermione shouts really annoyed now, we don't even know who you are!!! Why would we want to poison you?!?! The young warrior remains silent at this and Harry takes advantage of this moment and shouts: Well, are you hungry or not? Yes, please, he says a lot more calmed now, I haven't eaten in all the day. Wait a sec then, I'll go and get some food..you say getting towards the door Hey! You are not planning to get to the kitchens, right? Hermione asks you Well...why not? We have to get him something! Tuh! She says a bit distressed, just summon something from the kitchens!!......ok, I'll do it!.......Accio piece of bread!!! Are you just going to get a piece of bread? Says Ron ..Accio roasted chicken!!! A piece of bread comes zooming into the room followed by the chicken. You open the door slowly while you take out your wand just in case he attacks you.. Ok, come here to eat, says Ron to the young warrior ..but leave your sword!!! Hermione adds I never get separated from my sword but I'll make an exception, just to show you my gratitude towards you.  
  
Go to next chapter 


	7. Chapter 6

Chp 6  
  
After he is finished eating you all decide to take him to the common room, but he can't go through the school dressed as a warrior! Ron takes off his winter cloak and he gives it to him. As you walk out Dumbledor's room you begin to explain what everything is. He is astonished with everything. What is your name? Harry asks him Ingled the son of king Eadric, he answers with pride Oh, Ron says as if Eadric was world famous Moments later you enter the common room. A lot of eyes fall on the five of you. Ingled couldn't pass unnoticed; he is all muddy in the face and has really long hair. At last you all get into the boys room where there is no one right now. Ingled looks terrified at the posters that are hanged at the walls. One of them is the one of the Chudley Cannons which shows a lot of witches and wizards flying around in brooms. Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!, he shouts terrified as though his most terrible fear was becoming true, I'm in the wizard world!!!!!!!!!! Please don't kill me!!! He pleads getting on his knees We won't hurt you!!!! Says Hermione looking at the rest of you for help, we could have killed you if we wanted before but we didn't!! We don't want to hurt you!!! We want to help you!! You say to him Ingled stops shouting and looks calmer. Then will you then help me to get back and with your magic kill the invaders that are attacking my father's kingdom? You could bring peace to my country!! You aren't sure that you know how to make him go back but you accept. You all go once more to Dumbledore's room and into the secret room, it's your turn to open the box, you say to Harry. Harry without thinking something else could get out of the box, he opens it. In a second a huge whirlwind emerges from the box swallowing everyone in the room, Harry first. You can't see nothing, everything has turned black but every second the black seems to be lighter, you are beginning to see color..then people...till you are able to see everything that's happening around you. You are in a giant castle where a battle is taking place; you are really shocked and therefore unable to do nothing at the moment. Suddenly a warrior approaches Ingled whit an axe in his hands, he is going to kill him!!!! Ron, which isn't as shocked as you takes out his wand and shouts: Expelliarmus!!!!! The warrior with the axe is thrown a few feet away more than his axe. The whole castle falls in silence and all the enemies begin to run out of the castle. You did it Ron!!!! Says Hermione hugging him (hey! I'm fan of R/H!!!:D) Everyone is really happy with Ron, they all cheer him but then someone says: Wait a minute!! Ingled, who are these people?? Are they the devil's allies??? The castle falls in silence once more. We are not devils nor angels, nor good nor bad, Hermione tells the crowd, we came here just to help Ingled. We just wanted to help Sir! They lied to you!!, shouts a tiny warrior They are wizards!!! Look at their wands!!!! Shouts another warrior Wizards are the devil allies!!!! We don't want to be vassal of a king whose son goes with the devils allies!!!! Shouted a warrior witch had long red beard. Yeah! Resign to your friends or abandon this kingdom with your father forever!!!! Concludes the tiny warrior. What should I do? Ingled asks you  
  
If you answer "help us!" go to chapter 7 If you answer "abandon us!!" go to chapter 10 


	8. Chapter 7

Chp 7  
  
Noble warriors! Says Ingled so everyone can hear him, we wouldn't have won this battle if it wasn't because of my friends here. They saved my life and I'm in debt with her. I will not resign to them!! We'll make your father go from this kingdom!!! I will be the new king!!! Says the tiny warrior, that is better than having a king whose son is friends with the devil!!!!!!! You can be king if you want to, I prefer being you vassal than being disloyal to my friends!!! All of you get out of the castle as quickly as possible. If you can you will take Ingled back to Hogwarts and you will make sure that he has everything he needs and if you can't get out of this world...if you get trapped in the past....you will live a really good life with the magic you know...  
  
The End  
  
(A/N: wooooow! What a horrible ending!!! If it's not convincing at all, try again with other options!!=P) 


	9. Chapter 8

Chp 8  
  
We are not thieves!!!!! Will you believe us if we open the door??? You yell to him Only if you swear that you are not going to hurt me Ok then, you say opening the door. Harry Ron and Hermione stand a side just in case and in that moment that young warrior emerges out running. Hey wait a moment!!!!! Hermione shouts at him But it's too late, he is already out of Dumbledor's room and the only thing you can do is run behind him. Where did he go? Asks Harry, ..he was here just a second ago!! Shhh!!! There's a witch there!!!!!, you hear someone whisper from behind a column, it it's the young warrior!!! Come here!, he says to all of you, if she sees us she will kill us in the most horrible way you can imagine!!! Suddenly Ron breaks into hysterical laugh, it was professor McGonagall the one he said it was a horrible witch!!! Er..but we have to explain you something, says Ron still giggling Shh!!! There is no time for explanations!!!! He whispers, maybe at least one us will survive. We will attack when I say go..  
  
If you try to explain him that you are all wizards and witches go to chapter 9 If you just try to stop him when he is about to attack go to chapter 11 


	10. Chapter 9

Chp 9  
  
You don't understand it!, you assure him. She will not hurt you. Look! Says Harry standing up and walking near professor McGonagall, she is not a bad witch!! The young warrior looks astonished at that..WOW! He says opening his eyes very much. Ok, let's go back to Dumbledor's room before you decide to attack another professor, says Hermione, although I wouldn't care much if you attacked Snape.. We'll stay there just until we know what to do ok?, says Ron, because...talking about Snape..if he sees we are there we'll be dead!! When you get back at the room you decide to bring him some food. He looks really hungry and he's really skinny.  
  
Go to chapter 6 


	11. Chapter 10

Chp10  
  
Ingled sighs, but he knows you are right. He can't afford making his father lose the throne. Nobel vassals, he begins saying, I admit I was wrong. I can't let four wizards enter my father's kingdom. Ingled!! Ingled!!!, they all cheer You feel two hands holding you tightly from the arms and as you look around you see that the same has happened to your friends, the warriors are holding all of you. And what shall we do with them?, asks the one which was holding Harry Ingled pauses to think and finally says: Maybe destiny has brought them here so they regret their sins, take them to the old monastery near the lake.  
* * *  
  
Although it's really cold they give you everyday really good food...not as good as in Hogwarts but still good. You ask yourself if you are ever going to see your school again..if only you knew how to get back.. Maybe someday you'll find Dumbledor, if he is trapped in the past... Well, at least Voldemort won't find Harry here...  
  
The End  
  
(A/N: wooooow! What a horrible ending!!! If it's not convincing at all, try again with other options!!=P) 


	12. Chapter 11

Chp 11  
  
Professor McGonagall gets near the column where you are all hiding. GO!!!!!, yells the warrior when he is about to jump. You try to hold him from the leg but he is much more stronger that you are and neither Harry Ron nor Hermione have time to help you. He is already swinging his sword in front of McGonagall. McGonagall looks really surprised and you don't blame her, who wouldn't be surprised if a ancient warrior jumped in front of them with a sword? But she has time to react and yells with her wand out: Petrificus Totalus!!!!!! The warrior is paralysed at the moment and McGonagall looks more relaxed now but starts looking for someone...to be exact...she is looking for all of you. You all quickly step from behind the column Explain, says McGonagall really serious Well... we where just in the common room when..., starts explaining Hermione This is the end of your adventure, you just hopes she believes the story. Maybe now that she has found out it will be better, maybe Dumbledor would rather be helped by another professor...or not?  
The End  
  
(A/N: wooooow! What a horrible ending!!! If it's not convincing at all, try again with other options!!=P) 


End file.
